The Heart Beats Stronger Than the Blade
by Buffalo Groove
Summary: The world is at war with itself. Two conflicting sides both fight for victory, but out of the blue, the fighting is stopped. Join a select few Pokemon as they go deeper into the war in their fight to discover what lies below the surface. Rated M for sex, violence, and language. Contains (M/M) pairing and sex.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Hey all, Buffalo Groove is the name but Buffalo will suffice. I started writing this a while ago, so excuse the rough edges, but it will get better, if you like the content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if given the opportunity, I would seize it.**

Prolouge

A long time ago, in a distant realm belonging to pokemon, the world was at war with itself. The conflict's source is unknown, some say religion, others say political, and still others say it was conspiracy.

The world is dotted with factions and clans, as well as the occasional neutral zone, where peace and freedom of voice is practiced. Each faction and clan acts as a tributary to the two main kingdoms, The Watermark Empire and The Red Wing Legion.

The first leader of Watermark fell in battle and left his daughter and successor, a Greninja named Zena, to the throne. After the death of their first king, the empire was left in shambles and open to attack by the Red Wing Legion. Hundreds of Watermark cities were raided and The Red Wing began to occupy more and more territory.

One day however, the attacks mysteriously stopped. In the middle of the Reds' raids, shadowy figures moving at un-pokemonlike speeds would zip around all of the Reds and carry them off into the forest, and it would be over just like that. The Legion wasn't very happy about this third party in the war.

The Red Wings' leader, a Typhlosion named Inferno, withdrew his troops from any more attacks on the Watermarks, the unknown assailants had clearly outmatched his own warriors. However, the unkindly king would not rest, and seeing that his go-to strategy of sending hordes of soldiers in to fight was not the answer in this case, decided to try something different. After a letting Watermark rebuild for a few years, Inferno created several small undercover militias to be posted in Watermark territory. Each group was made of three or four elite warriors of the King's choosing. The story begins in a large Watermark city called Falstaff, located on the edge of a grassy cliff, bordered by pines and hills with a great river running through and falling off the edge of the cliff on the other side.

The first of four warriors assigned to infiltrate the cliff side city is Blight, a Gengar specializing in Hypnosis and sleep related spells. The others consider him the spellcaster of the group, seeing that in this time period, only a few a given the gift of special powers at birth.

The second is a Chesnaught named Ragnar, who is the brute force of the group. He was born into the King's palace and shaped to be colossal warrior from childhood, in both size and strength.

The third is an Espeon named Yomi. She prefers not to get her paws dirty on the battlefield, but rather be the brains of the group, and come up with flawless tactics, which correlates with her previous duty of being the king's advisor.

Lastly is Apollo, a Jolteon whose birth origins are unknown, only that one day, he wandered into the Red Wing kingdom as a kit with no memories. On the same day of his arrival, a commotion broke out in the town market about some pokemon stealing food. The town guards were drawn to the scene, but when they arrived, they only saw a yellow blur. The kit took a few hours to chase, and left most of the guards wheezing. The only reason they caught Apollo was because he ran straight into the palace, and crashed into Inferno. The kit was disoriented from the collision, and dropping a half eaten apple, collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Inferno took thee kit under his wing and trained him separately from Ragnar. The training was focused on helping hone Apollo's speed and agility, as well as mastery of the shortsword. He would occasionally have them spar against each other as a test of skill, and most of the time, the battle results were unpredictable.

The two pokemon's fighting styles were polar opposites of each other, and their battles would draw onlookers. Ragnar would take his signature warhammer and take a great swing at Apollo, but the Jolteon would simply dodge and run up the massive shaft of the hammer, and with his practice short sword in his mouth, deliver multiple strikes to Ragnar's head. Other times Ragnar's stamina would outlast his rival's and he would take victory.

Getting back to Falstaff, Inferno has sent this group on a mission to blend in with the Watermark pokemon and do everything they can to slowly chip away at the Empire, as well as acquire valuable information on the Queen and any information on the mysterious group of assailants.

 **Hope that spiked your interest, there's more coming. Just a bit of info on the story if you didn't get it from the** **prologue, powers or abilities are a rarity in this Pokemon world. Red Wing is currently looking like the superior force since they have taken the most land from Watermark. (And yes, looking back, I realize I probably shouldn't have named it Watermark but whatever.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Somewhat of a filler chapter, it was originally going to be put with the prologue, but, I felt obliged to not do it. Things will pick up next chapter, and some interactions will be made.**

Chapter 1: Penetrating Falstaff

Sometime after midnight and a dozen yards into the thick treeline of Falstaff, the four pokemon huddled around a small fire. It was silent until Ragnar decided to speak up. "Alright Yomi, do you have a plan for getting us in?" he said quietly, the reluctance to leave the forest detectable in his voice.

"I'm working on it," Yomi responded quietly, almost blank of emotion.

Apollo winced at the awkward silence their strategizer had left them in and shifted in his light leather armor. Eager to escape to take his mind off his teammates, he walked out of the clearing and into the thick forest until he reached the edge of the trees. Just a half mile away was the high wall of Falstaff, with watchtowers all along it. _I heard that Falstaff was once a small village that was plundered by our warriors. How efficient they must be a building, we only gave them a decade to recover._ As he crouched by the trees, Apollo heard slight whispering in the direction of their camp. He dashed back to the clearing, only to find Blight looking at him with impatience. "Took you long enough, now let's hear what Yomi has to say," the Gengar snorted.

Without waiting for the Jolteon to sit, Yomi started. "Okay, so we've already covered the perimeter of the city, and we know there are two main entrances, a river grate and a sewage system. Blight, you can easily hypnotise guards, but a party larger than two entering in through the main entrance will draw too much attention, even this late at night. I will accompany you through one of the main gates, and try to find some alley or something to lay low at. Ragnar and Apollo will walk over to the river, grab breathing reeds, and float down underwater until you reach the city's river grate. From there, you two will try and break through it without making too much of a mess or noise. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually," Apollo spoke up. "How will you and Blight make it across the field without being detected by the watchtowers?"

"Good question, that is where what I have in my pack will come in handy," Yomi said, and reaching in her pack, she pulled out two grass woven cloaks. "I've already checked what types of pokemon the watchtower guards are, and none of them have that great low light vision, which should help us sneak past them."

"Okay, so everyone's got the plan?" Ragnar questioned, looking around, and seeing no confusion, said, "Alright, break."

 **Yeah, just filler. Stay tuned for more!**

As soon as they had made it to the large river and found suitable breathing reeds, they slunk into the water. Apollo shivered in the icy water, and his companion chuckled. "Not funny," he breathed, and sunk underwater. As soon as he plunged downward, mindful of keeping the reed above water, he screwed his eyes shut and waited for Ragnar. As soon as they were together, he let the current carry him downstream.

His feet crashed into something solid, and coming up for air, saw that the solid was the bars of the river grate. Before he could go about pondering how to get in, his body was crushed against the grate by his giant partner coming downstream.

"Sorry," Ragnar whispered, his cheeks flushing red. Apollo squirmed out of the sandwich between the grass type and the bars, and got thinking.

"I really wish Yomi came up with a plan for this, I have no clue how to get in here," Apollo whispered, shivering in the water.

Ragnar reached for the giant hammer on his back, but the Jolteon grabbed his arm and hissed, "That will make too much noise, and they'll suspect something if we break it!" He blinked and thought for a second. "Maybe we don't need to break it… Ragnar, how deep would you say this river is?"

"Fifteen feet, give or take. Why?" The Chesnaught asked.

"Follow me," Apollo said, and dove underwater until he touched the river floor. He moved his paws in front of him where the grate had been above water, and finding nothing but water, propelled himself forward and upwards. He resurfaced on the other side of the grate and was met by Ragnar a few moments later.

They had made it in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wee, finally a chapter with over 1000 words, this one has 2.3k. Tell your friends to read this!**

Chapter 2: Settling Down

Once they had gotten out of the river and dryed off, the two carefully made their way towards the direction of the front entrance. Unfortunately, because the city was large, it took a bit of time to make their way over, but when they saw their psychic pink fox, they knew all had gone according to plan. The Espeon led them over to a side alley that seemed far enough from the main street that they wouldn't get spotted easily by someone walking by.

Yomi had laid down the grass cloaks as makeshift mats on the hard cobblestone ground, two pokemon to a mat. Apollo placed himself on one of the mats, and felt the familiar giant grass type curl around him. After a few moments, the Jolteon was out like a light.

Morning came, and the Jolteon found himself in Ragnars embrace. Luckily for him, it wasn't that tight, and he snuck his way out. He looked back at the sleeping pokemon and sighed. _What's next?_

Apollo walked over to his pack, and thankful that he had rubbed it down with some wax before getting into the water, and opened it up. Inside was his leather armor, short sword and dagger, some lock picking tools, a hook and rope, a candle, a roll of bandages, and a hooded robe for city strolling. He took out the robe and examined it. It was custom made for him before they was left Red Wing territory, and it was a nice shade of dark blue. He put the robe on and slipped the dagger within the folds of the cloth.

Seeing that the sun was high in the sky, there were crowds of pokemon on the streets, and his teammates were still sleeping, he slipped the hood on and melted into the crowd. As Apollo pushed past the pokemon, a fond memory popped into my head.

 _Inferno waited for the unconscious Jolteon kit curled up on his lap to wake up. As soon as he did, the Typhlosion gathered him up in his arms and whispered, "No need to run, kit. You are safe."_

" _Wh-Where am I?" The little kit stammered out_

" _You are in the palace of the Red Wing kingdom, and I am Inferno, the king here. I would like to bring up something the guards told me about when they arrived." He paused. "Your inability to pickpocket and steal properly. It's simply appalling to see a young scrap like you unable to rob effectively."_

 _The little kit gulped, and tried to squirm out of the king's arms, which made Inferno give out a hefty laugh. "As I said earlier, no need to run, you are perfectly safe."_

 _At this, the Jolteon calmed down a little bit. The king leaned down towards the kit's ear and whispered, "You see that guard over there and the leather pouch on his belt? Okay, take this dagger and here is what you will do…"_

Apollo smiled back at the recollection, and drew his dagger. The nearest coin purse in view was about three feet away, and the Jolteon quickly drew up to it and with expert skill, cut the purse and let its contents flow out into his robe. He repeated this process several more times, and once his robe felt heavy, made his way back to the alley.

The other were just waking up when Apollo walked awkwardly into the makeshift camp, coins making him feel heavier. A bit startled by his appearance, Ragnar made an odd face, and rubbing his eyes, Blight said, "My, you've gotten fat."

The Jolteon smirked and opened his robe, letting dozens of coins fall out and clatter to the ground. The others looked dumbfounded, and even Blight looked impressed. "How long did that take you?" Yomi piped up.

"About ten minutes. Now, let's get cracking on a plan to blend in."

It took Yomi a quarter of an hour to get a plan of action, and it involved some of the team scouting the city and asking around, but finally, she had devised a strategy. During their trips around the city, the team had gotten information about districts, stores, notable buildings and important people. Yomi's plan was to split up into the three districts, the first being Riverside, located in the middle of the city and has most of the river to it.

Next, the Market District, which took up half of the remaining space in Falstaff. Mostly self explanatory, the Market had dozens of shops and a few inns. Lastly was The Switch, a district run by the town's guard chief and the mayor. It was probably one of the most upper class as well.

"I will cover The Switch, Blight will get the Market, and it's up to you warriors to get into Riverside. Hopefully your brains can match your brawn, and if not, well, that's why I stuck you two together," Yomi said playfully. As she went a little more into depth with each district, Apollo started to count the coins.

After discovering he couldn't count past one hundred, the jolteon gave up and simply sorted the money into four equal(ish) piles. Apollo felt a hesitant paw on his back, and turning, saw Ragnar. The giant grass type cleared his throat, and said, "Good job."

"Wow, I can really see that you rehearsed that one," snickered the smaller pokemon. Jokingly, the Chesnaught growled and tackled Apollo, both rolling around until the latter crashed into a wooden crate in the alley. They froze at the loud noise, infectious grins growing on their faces. Ragnar snorted and broke out into laughter, followed by Apollo. Blight sighed, and placed his share of the money into his pack, while Yomi did the same.

Quieting down, the two gathered themselves and followed the others' examples and packed up. Without words, Blight picked himself up and walked out of the alley, soon lost to the eyes. "Go on," Yomi directed to the pair. Apollo helped himself to a free ride on Ragnar's back, and they were off. The Jolteon cast his eyes back and got one last glimpse of Yomi staring right back at him.

In the Riverside town square, enter Apollo and Ragnar. Noticing the body of water, the Chesnaught unceremoniously shoved the Jolteon off his back and into the water. Almost immediately, he resurfaced and glared daggers at his attacker.

The edge of the bank was high up from the water level and Apollo was tiring from trying to keep his head above water.

All kidding aside, Ragnar now looked at Apollo and saw he was in slight peril. As he stepped forward to help, he was suddenly stopped as a Dragonite promptly landed in front of him and tail up, bent over to help the struggling Jolteon. Ragnar stumbled back as the dragon's rear bumped his front. Flustered by the contact, the Chesnaught turned and walked away a few feet, waiting for his cheeks to stop glowing red.

Shivering from the freezing river and panting from exhaustion, Apollo found his footing on the bank. He looked up to see his savior, a Dragonite with a leather harness, assumably for passengers. He tried to sound out a 'thank you,' but could not.

"Oh, you poor thing! You can't even say a word, but here, let me take you to my house and help you recover from that shock," the Dragonite said. From his voice, Apollo could tell that the Pokémon was male, and about the same age as himself.

Holding up a paw to signal a short rest, Apollo murmured out, "I… have… a friend."

"Well, that's no worry, he can come along too!"

Ragnar had turned back towards the two others, and without bringing up the river, asked, "Hi, it's, um, nice to meet you. Who are you?"

The dragon turned to face him, and smiling, chirped, "My name is Akoto. I work for a nearby store called 'The Dungeon,' and I think we should get your friend to my house before he freezes to death," and with that note, he picked up Apollo and briskly walked away from the river.

Akoto opened the door to his basic looking home. The living room was dimly lit and, had a few pieces of furniture and a bookshelf on the wall, but not much else. Akoto walked over to the fireplace and gently lay Apollo on the couch. A few minutes later, the fire was ablaze and the dragon could feel the heat on his body.

Ragnar stood awkwardly just inside the small room, until Akoto offered him a chair. They all sat around the fire in silence until the dragon broke it. "So, what are your names? Did you move here recently or something?"

Apollo cleared his throat and said, "I'm Apollo, and the Chesnaught is Ragnar. We both come from different cities, and only met up in The Switch, where we didn't like it, and found ourselves traveling here, if that answers your question."

Ragnar wrinkled his nose after hearing the fake story of how they met up, and thought back to a memory of his confusion over the concept of the birds and the bees.

 _The newly evolved Chesnaught strutted around the courtyard fountain, admiring his new features and muscles. He looked up from his reflection and saw a yellow blur zigzagging past all of the guards, until it came right up to him._

" _Ragnar? Is that you?" The Jolteon panted, craning his neck to make eye contact._

 _Chuckling, the Chesnaught said, "Indeed it is, Apollo. Look at how much bigger I am!"_

" _Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if the babes didn't start piling in right now!"_

 _Ragnar looked dumbfounded. "Huh? Why would I want a pile of babies?"_

 _The Jolteon looked back with confusion, paused, then gave a blank stare. "Come to think of it, you've never really made any remarks about anything sexual, and I don't think I've ever seen you aroused…"_

" _Look, can you just tell me what you mean?" The Chesnaught was getting a little annoyed by all the mystery behind whatever Apollo was talking about._

 _The Jolteon turned, and noticing all the guards, whispered, "Follow me." With that, he loped across the courtyard and stopped at the front of the giant hedge maze garden. Ragnar followed. Once they had made it to the heart of the maze, the Jolteon turned and said, "Alright, I'm going to teach you everything I know about sex and love…"_

" _...but you're just hearing it from me, the best way to properly learn is experience. Got all that?" Apollo looked up and saw the moon was rising. "Damn it, I don't think I can find a way back in the dark. Let's just crash here."_

 _The Jolteon arranged a bunch of leaves on the dirt ground, and then laughed a bit at his mistake. "Heh, that's right, you aren't small anymore, he said, and walked over to the hedge and gripped his teeth into a thin branch full of big leaves._

 _Apollo tugged and tugged at the branch, and was about to give up when he felt a strong presence press itself against his backside and grip his hips. He turned to see Ragnar, who in turn said, "Let's pull together."_

 _Both pulled, and finally freed the branch and sent them falling back. Ragnar ended up on his back with Apollo facing away from him on his lap, still in a vice-like grip. The Jolteon squirmed, but his friend would not let go. Ragnar broke the crisp air by saying, "You said the best way to learn is experience, right? And here we are, in one of those positions you were talking about. So how about it, Apollo? Even you know when you're defeated."_

 _Squirming once more, and finding it to no avail, he gave a sigh of defeat. "Do what you must, but understand, this is a one-time-thing, okay? And please, for the love of Mew, be gentle."_

 _Ragnar licked his lips and Apollo felt something hard poking his rear._

" _...Arceus forgive me."_

Ragnar thought about how far they had come, and how much they had bonded, only for Apollo to dismiss it all in a brief moment. _I guess he has a reason, we don't exactly want to say we came from Red Wing, and he was partially telling the truth._ A bit of longing passed through Ragnar's expression as he looked at the Jolteon, then picked up a random book off a shelf and began reading.

Akoto had noticed this facial look, and smirked inside. _Maybe it's not too late to try and make a relationship with Apollo. He's just so… so perfect. He's cute, a bit helpless, polite, and to top it off, he totally looks great in that leather! Speaking of which, I should probably help him out of it._

He took every opportunity possible to touch the Jolteon while he took off the armor. Apollo had gone unconscious again, and noticing that Ragnar was deep in the book he had found, decided to be ballsy with his moves. He squeezed his ass. He took the Jolteon's balls in his hand and fondled them between his claws. Even went so far as to try and coax his member out with some light tickling with his claws at the entrance. He drew back at the sound of a cough, then said to Ragnar, "I'm going to take him up to my room so he can rest properly. Feel free to help yourself to the guest bedroom or the couch here, it's still pretty warm. Good night Ragnar."

"Yeah, goodnight," he said, too wrapped up in the book to care about much else that was happening around him.

As Akoto ascended to the top step and walked over to his room, put Apollo down, and locked the door behind him. _It seems that my bodily needs are acting faster than my emotional ones. I'd rather not love him for his body, but rather, his personality. I'll take him on a date tomorrow if he's well enough, and do something special with him the day after that, and maybe, for the rest of our lives._

 **Well, that was an interesting flashback.**

 **Apollo: Yes, yes it was. I thought we agreed to keep that one _private_ , Buffalo.**

 **I don't really care about your wellbeing. You'll see in later chapters why this is so.**

 **Apollo: How am I supposed to feel about this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey. First dicking scene. Don't like? Don't read.**

Chapter 3: Nation Infiltration via Station Relation Demonstration

Apollo woke to the sound of a door opening. He looked up and saw Akoto coming in with a mug of steaming liquid and a smile on his face. "Good to have you back in the world of the living! You were asleep for a while, it's almost evening right now. Here, drink this tea," The Dragonite said, offering him the cup. "I went down to the stores and the local herbsman said this blend could help warm your body up, you _do_ appear to be a bit under the weather."

Apollo took the cup and gulped down it's contents. The tea was mildly sweet with a spike of unknown aftertaste, and he immediately felt warmth spread throughout his body. He set down the cup, and gazed into the Dragonite's eyes. Akoto looked back at him with equal interest. Apollo looked him over, eyes tracing every detail of the dragon with a new look in his eyes. _How did I never notice how beautiful he is? Dear Mew, his body is_ glorious _, I wonder if he's in a relationship right now?_

Akoto snickered as the Jolteon stared at his body. _Heheh, that tea just pushed him in the right direction, and now_ he's _oogling_ me _._ The Dragonite turned around and bent over, partially to pick up a book on the floor, and partially to give Apollo the full view. He heard the Jolteon splutter, and turned his head to see him sprawled out on the bed, panting slightly. Trying to suppress his laughter, Akoto asked, "Is everything alright? You seem to be panting. Maybe a walk outside will do you some good, I know of a few nice places here in Riverside." _Damn I'm smooth._

"Y-Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Akoto. You've been so hospitable to us lately and I just want you to know how much that means to me," Apollo said, and half crawled up the dragon's chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that, he hopped out of bed and trotted out the door, leaving Akoto blushing.

Ragnar was about to go upstairs to check on Apollo, but stopped as his friend came down the stairs. "Good morning," the Chesnaught said, and the Jolteon replied the same. Ragnar watched the Jolteon slip on his leather armor, and slide his short sword into it's sheath. Curious, he asked, "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yes, Akoto says it might be good if I get some fresh air, and-," he paused to open the door, "-It's sunny outside!" And with renewed energy, skipped out the door.

Apollo waited for his new friend to follow him outside the house, and while waiting, let his mind wander a bit. _I wonder what's in Riverside? I've already looked around a bit, but what are the main features? And what kind of store is 'The Dungeon?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the dragon walk up to him.

Akoto had put his harness back on, and was looking quite sexy. Apollo wanted to drool at the moment, but realized he was in public and there were many Pokémon on the streets, so he settled for getting slightly aroused. _Thank Mew that my armor covers my member, otherwise I'd be embarrassing myself._

The two walked around a bit, and settled down at a small bakery owned by a Toxicroak just off the river. Both offered and then argued over who would pay for the food, but the argument was won by Apollo.

"Next time, I'll pay," Akoto said, and the Jolteon stuck his tongue out.

As both selected what to eat, Apollo was reminded of something as he felt his bulge growing again. _Jeez, I just can't catch a break with all this boner nonsense, can I? I wish my armor was looser, it's still growing and the leather isn't letting it move._ "Ouch!" He exclaimed, for his throbbing member had bent painfully. Akoto looked at him confusedly, and Apollo looked like he was about to burst.

All at once, the horny Jolteon couldn't take it anymore, and ripped off his lower armor to reveal a fully erect glistening red penis. The whole of the bakery looked at him, including Akoto, astonished. Lust gleaming in his eyes, Apollo jumped at the dragon, and violently stuffed his full length into the dragon's mouth. This caused Akoto to gag, but the Jolteon ignored this and started thrusting his member into his mouth.

The feeling of this long sought after pleasure drove the Jolteon to go faster, ignoring Akoto's muffled cries.

The dragon suddenly shoved off the Jolteon, who fell onto the table with a grunt. Snapping out of his trance, Apollo looked up at Akoto and down at his pulsing member, horrified. "Oh Arceus, what have I done?!"

The Dragonite was quick to pin the Jolteon down on the table, and quickly whispered in his ear, "Nevermind that, don't you know public display of homosexuality is against the law? It's a very serious offense, as well as showing your dong in public! They might even charge you with rape, now, you have to get out of here before the guards get here!"

A bit stunned by the short speech, Apollo obeyed his victim and with his hard member waggling around, sprinted to the door.

Guards had already been alerted of the assault and were already on the scene. Apollo took one look and his instincts kicked in. He drew his short sword, and jumped over a Houndoom bearing a sword and shield, only to turn in midair and score his blade along the dog's back.

The guard cried out in pain and collapsed, causing the others to become wary. Apollo growled, and slowly walked backwards away from the scene. Unfortunately, the Jolteon's leather armor was not enough to stop an arrow, four centimeters in width, from going straight through his left thigh.

Apollo roared in pain at the sudden feeling, and fell upon the ground in a heap, slowly bleeding out. As the edges of his vision blackened, he saw a red yellow-maned quadruped Pokémon lean over him.

"Bullseye."

Apollo came into consciousness when he was roughly dragged across hard rock floor and thrown into a cell, followed by a loud slam of the door. He tried to stand, but was stopped as he felt a jolt of pain course throughout his body. "Arg, my leg," he hissed through clenched teeth. He slumped back onto his side and tried examining his wound. It was bandaged up sloppily, and Apollo guessed he would never be able to run without a limp unless he got help from a magic healer.

A cough from the corner startled the Jolteon. He turned his head to see in the shadows, a dusty Ralts. Hesitantly, Apollo spoke, "Um, hello?"

"Hello," was the simple response.

"Where are we?" He said, then added, "If you know, that is."

"We are in the waiting room for trial. You have been convicted of some sort of felony, and it is, and has been my lifelong duty, to heal you. Now stay still."

The Ralts walked over, and Apollo noticed a chain on his leg. The small Pokémon unwrapped the bandages from his leg, showing a stained red patch of fur on Apollo's leg. He placed his hands over it, making the Jolteon wince, and for a moment, the wound glowed a translucent pink, then faded. "Stand up," the Ralts ordered. To his amazement, Apollo could stand perfectly without feeling pain.

"Wow, how did you do tha-"

"I already told you," the Ralts interrupted.

"Okay," the Jolteon said, trying to think back to when the smaller Pokémon talked about healing.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and both prisoners turned their heads to see a Machamp in full armor approaching. The four armed Pokémon glared at the Jolteon and growled, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be." With that, he opened the cage and grabbed his intended target and walked towards the end of the hallway, which had a great doorway, which the Jolteon soon found led into a courtroom.

The court held many high class Pokémon in the jury and audience, and a sleeping Snorlax as judge. A Pidgey flew up to the judge, and pecked at it's ears, in hope of waking her. It worked, and the Snorlax snorted awake, then pounded her gavel for order. She took out a scroll and began to read, "The defendant is has been convicted of rape on a civilian, attempted murder on a guard, public display of homosexuality, and trying to flee a crime scene. Does the defendant wish to protest?"

Silent, Apollo lowered his head.

"Very well," continued the judge. "And seeing as there is no defense attorney, I hereby sentence you to thirty-five years in maximum security prison, reserved especially for convicts who have committed brutal crimes. Seeing as there is nothing else to be done, this court is adjourned."

 _Locked up for thirty-five years, surrounded by rapists and murderers, and I'll probably never see my friends again. So much for laying low._

 **Apollo: Fucking. Rapists. And. Murderers. Are you serious?**

 **You can't** **tell me you didn't see it coming.**

 **Apollo: No! I didn't, you idiot!**

 **Just wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, first trigger warning. If you don't like messed up shit, stay away from this chapter. Just scroll to the bottom, I'll leave a summary for those with sensitive eyes. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 4: Dropping the soap is bad, but being new is worse

Precautions had been made so that the Jolteon could not escape the carriage that would take him and four guards to Blackwall Prison, twenty miles from Felstaff. Apollo had been muzzled and had two pairs of barred handcuffs on his legs, as well as a collar that could send out shocks.

The ride there took all day, but finally, in the moonlit plain, the Jolteon could see a giant black fortress with high walls looming in front of the carriage. One of the guards took Apollo by his collar and dragged him over to the main entrance, which was heavily guarded by all kinds of Pokémon. They took him through a small courtyard and into the main facility, where he could see a front desk.

The guards and Jolteon approached the desk, and the receptionist, a Garchomp, said, "Let's see… you will be sharing cell #427 with Scorch the Charizard, Shell the Blastoise, and Blade The Venusaur."

They walked on, and Apollo noticed something was missing. _Where are the guards? There were tons outside, but where are they now?_ Fairly soon, one of the guards opened a door into a room with another metal door in it. Another began to unchain and unmuzzle their prisoner, and still another positioned themselves by the next door. He was shoved to the next door, and grabbed by the nearest guard, which turned out to be a Mightyena. The dog snarled in his ear, "Welcome to your new home, scum," and quickly opened the steel door, shoved the Jolteon in, and slammed it shut.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new toy, fellas," a voice echoed around the room. Apollo looked to the source, and found a sinister looking Charizard staring right back at him, his tail fire the only light. Two more Pokémon appeared by the dragon, whom the Jolteon thought to be Blade and Shell. A bit disturbed by the name, "toy," Apollo backed into the wall.

The Venusaur stepped forward and said, "You can't run from us, Toy. We easily overpower you in such a small space. Scorch, get a hold of him for me."

No sooner had Blade said this then the Charizard lunged forward and caught Apollo. Scorch brought him back to the others, and said, "Blade, give him some of that powder." The Venusaur shook off some yellow pollen from his fronds, and directed it at the Jolteon. Almost immediately, Apollo's red member popped from its sheath, and twitched in anticipation. Some of the dust got on the penis, and the Jolteon was overcome with the need to pleasure himself, but being restrained, he couldn't.

"Scorch, can you cook him up for me? I like my Jolteon medium rare," Shell commented, and the Charizard took each of Apollo's limbs with each of his own, so that the Jolteon was suspended in midair. What happened next was a painful shock to Apollo.

He felt his asshole begin to heat up, and looked down to find Scorch's tail flame licking at his hole. He tried to move out of the flames' way, but the Charizard had an iron grip. At first, the pain was slight, but it began to burn more and more, until it felt like thousands of knives were being plunged into his ass, and he screamed his heart out. Tears began to fall from the Jolteon's face, and suddenly, his cries were cut short by a vine wrapping around his mouth. Blade came close the Jolteon that was being tortured, and said, "Why cry out? There are no guards inside the complex, and all of the walls are of stone. Nobody will ever hear you scream!"

At this note, Scorch dropped the Jolteon, and commented, "Hmm, it's a bit overcooked. Do you mind, Shell?"

"Not at all, I'll just give him one of my own treatments," The water tortoise answered, and walked over to the Jolteon, placed him on on his back, and picked him up by the legs. Spreading them, he saw the burnt asshole, and gave it a nudge with his nose. Apollo cried out at the prodding of his sensitive hindquarters. Shell put the body back down, and aimed one of his water cannons at the Jolteon's butt. He jetted water at the yellow butt in a giant torrent of water, then focused to stream into a narrow jet of pressurized water, which he aimed at the Jolteon's orifice.

The water had felt good for only a few moments, but then the feeling changed as his anus was assaulted by a precise blast of water. He could feel the fast moving water sliding up his sphincter and into his body, and a sudden weight on his back told him that one of the others was holding him down.

He felt something hard and metallic feeling trying to enter his tight ass, and looked back to see the the Blastoise trying to insert his cannon into said asshole. It seemed to be just too big, and Apollo breathed a quiet sigh of relief that nothing that big would be entering him.

Aside from the water jet in his butthole, the Jolteon still had the terrible need to jerk off. Currently, his soft member flesh was pressing into the hard rock floor, and it hurt a great deal. As soon as the weight came off of his back, Apollo reached down and stroked his member. I sickening crack resounded as the Venusaur's vines whipped the Jolteon's paw, leaving his member twitching hungrily.

"I don't recall anyone saying you could relieve yourself, Toy. I think he needs to be punished," Blade said, and walked over to the rock wall, where he tugged a few jagged outputs until he found what he was looking for: a rock drawer. Inside was dozens of sexual instruments, whips, crude dildos, penis rings, gags, different bottles with odd labels, beads, plugs, and a variety of harnesses and restraints.

First, Shell put a blindfold and a leather harness on Apollo, and forced the contents of a purple bottle down his throat. This caused the Jolteon's penis torment to quadruple, and he whimpered at the feeling of overwhelming agony between his legs. Scorch took over and began to heat up some glass beads and a bigger glass bead the size of one of Apollo's testicles.

The Charizard took the Jolteon's rump in his hands, still heating the glass orbs, and dug his tongue into the puckered up ass, and slobbered all over the tight pink ring.

Scorch finished, and wanting to test out the slipperiness, invaded the glistening hole with his finger, and moved it around until it bumped into a mound of muscle, eliciting a moan from Apollo. The Charizard, having found this point of pleasure, pressed down on it, and rubbed it until he saw the Jolteon's dick spewing a bit of pre cum.

Blade acted, and tied two tight ribbons around the base and head of Apollo's member. All three shared a knowing glance, and Scorch withdrew his fingers. The fire dragon began to lick up and down the Jolteon's length, each time his moans grew louder, until his hips bucked violently, and Apollo expected to see his seed shooting out, but only felt it build up inside his member.

"What a wonderful method of torture," Shell sighed, "You won't be able to cum, and with those modified aphrodisiacs, you should be begging Mew's forgiveness right now."

Scorch wasted no time and slipped the larger of the burning glass balls into Apollo's butthole, followed by the beads, both causing Apollo to quiver violently as the burning objects slid up and down his tight passage. This rendered a laugh from his onlookers, and Blade grabbed a few leather strips and tied up the writhing Jolteon's paws, making it look like some captured Pokémon.

Shell picked up a thick dildo and a whip from the drawer, and walked over to the group. He first took off the Jolteon's blindfold, then waved the wooden penis in front of Apollo, and said, "Ready? No? Too bad."

It felt like his ass was being torn open by the forceful dildo, and his cheeks were already streaked red from being whipped.

All at once, he felt nothing at all, and passed out from pain and exhaustion.

 **Well, for those who scrolled to the bottom, here's a summary. Apollo is moved to Blackwall prison, and put in a cell with a Charizard, Blastoise, and Venasuar. He is welcomed not-so-warmly.**

 **Apollo: I hate you.**

 **Yes, I know. Let it all out. It's okay.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Morning After

 **Author's Note: Hey, we reached a decent amount of views! Sixty something so far, which I think is pretty good. Make sure to favorite and review!**

******SAME TRIGGER WARNING******

Apollo drifted into consciousness after hearing a lot of footsteps, and a door opening. He looked up to find his three cell mates were leaving the room, along with a congregation of Pokémon in the hall, all heading in a certain direction.

Apollo hopped up and tried to jog after the Pokémon, but collapsed a few feet from where he started. He pinpointed the source of pain coming from his butt, and looked back to see lash marks and some singed fur. Not only was it external, but he could feel the achiness of his insides as well.

He settled for a slow walk and tried to blend in with the rest of the pack of Pokémon. He was suddenly taken by the scruff and hauled forward until he was face to face with Scorch.

"Hey there, Toy. Looks like you're a bit lost, eh? Well, it just happens that I can help with that problem. Currently, we have our punishment period, which are once per week. The Warden says that if you are punished in the same way of your crimes, it helps with rejuvenation of the soul, but most of us think he really just wants to torture us. Anyway, the three groups we are categorized into are attempted murder, rape, and both. I know of only a few with both, and judging by their punishments, you don't want to be convicted of that here," Scorch growled

Apollo recalled how he had been charged with both, and shivered at the thought of what would come in the period.

The hoard of Pokémon had stopped, and the same Garchomp from the front desk was sorting them into three groups, he himself was behind protective bars. He waited until his three cell mates had gone into the room labeled, 'Rape Convicts,' until he was called out and told to go into the 'Rape and Attempted Murder Convicts' room.

The room was dark except for a torchlight on the wall, and a hallway branched off of it, leading to more rooms.

Apollo noticed that the few other Pokémon had started to walk down the hallway and into the different rooms. He followed, and saw a room with "Apollo" engraved above it. Hesitantly, he walked in, and saw a large room lit by a fireplace. The walls were strung with different instruments, and there were tables and chains on some surfaces.

The Jolteon was about to leave the odd room, but he felt an eerie presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a scaly and cold clawed hand seize his ballsack. In the vulnerable position, he could neither turn nor pull away, so he waited for his fate with bated breath.

His package was given a sharp tug, and Apollo squeaked and stumbled backwards. Suddenly, the cold grip was replaced by the feeling of rope, and The Jolteon turned his head to see a Grovyle pulling rope from a pulley attached to the ceiling. At the same time, he slowly felt his sack being pulled upward until he was standing only on his two front paws, putting all his weight on them as to try and stop the wrenching of his sack.

The Grovyle walked in front of him, smirked, and said, "Good morning Apollo. My name is Garen, and I will be your torturer for the next thirty-five years. How about we start off with something restorative, and put some shock collars on you?" He went over to a table and plucked a few items from it, then walked back over to Apollo. "These shockers were custom made by an electabuzz, you should be glad that I'm spoiling you with these things and not being like the other torturers. Would _you_ like a knife up your ass?" He asked rhetorically, and proceeded to start jerking off.

Despite the situation he was in, Apollo found the show a bit arousing, and his member started growing. Noticing, Garen said, "Keep that going, I'm gonna need it for later."

When it seemed like an eternity since the Jolteon was tied up, the Grovyle's pumping had paid off, and he burst his seed all over the floor. Garen paused while looking at the ground and said, "Oh dear, I'll have to clean this mess up." With that, he took a rag and mopped up the cum on the floor. Then without warning, he stuffed the cloth into the Jolteon's mouth, and clamped his jaws shut with his paws.

Apollo writhed at the taste, but could not escape it, nor spit out the rag. Garen leaned in close and snarled, "How's it feel to have your mouth full of something you don't want in it? If I recall correctly you have some good experience the other way around. Now, to the bands."

Apollo's torturer began to twiddle with the bands until each glowed a dim purple. The Grovyle placed a large one around his neck, and two smaller ones on his erect penis. He then placed another above his balls on the sack, and finally, showed a strangely textured rod to Apollo. "Ever been penetrated dry? It's only going to hurt A LOT, and besides, we can probably loosen up that hole with a couple of volts," he laughed, and grabbing the Jolteon's cock for leverage, proceeded to shove the shocking dildo up Apollo's ass.

The friction was excruciating, and when he let out a muffled cry from the gag, Garen only pushed and twisted harder, then, Apollo was caught by surprise when he felt a strong jolt burn through his ass, and his tormentor rammed the rest of the shocker in. What's worse was the bottom wasn't flared, so a second shock from the dildo was enough for the poor Jolteon's ass to swallow the object up.

A shock to his balls almost made Apollo lose his balance and risk detaching himself from his package, but he managed to catch himself in time. A snort of laughter was heard from Garen, and he commented, "I guess I should let you down from there," and he lowered his victim down, and said, "It may be time to play a bit rough before our time runs out."

Garen chained Apollo's feet and legs to the ground, then plucked one of the many needles from the yellow Pokémon's mane. He then circled around his victim and inspected his rear opening. Despite a bit of burnt fur around it and some red slash marks, it was still fresh and pink, to Garen's joy. Joy that soon turned to malice as he drove the needle into the puckered up entrance.

Other prisoners could hear the scream made by Apollo, even through the rag. To top it off, Garen jabbed the needle multiple times into the now bleeding rectum. Then the shocking dildo went off and the Jolteon was in tears once more. The rest of the shockers activated and Apollo was making seizure-like movements, tears uncontrollably spilling out of his eyes. In the midst of his anguish, he remembered something from long ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Apollo, still just a Jolteon kit, had lost his first battle against Ragnar. A few feet away from the victor, a proud Chespin, slouched the smaller Jolteon, tears in his eyes._

 _Hearing footsteps drawing near, he looked up to see the father-like figure of the Typhlosion that was his king. Inferno reached down and cradled the teary-eyed Jolteon. "There, there, Apollo. Losing a battle is okay, but chin up, for there is always next time, isn't there? Now, allow me to teach you something special. When you cry, you opponent feels stronger, which makes you feel weaker. Letting your emotions take control can also lead to irrational choices, my dear boy. Holding back your tears, and showing no emotion or weakness can be a powerful advantage in the heat of battle. Why don't we go and challenge Ragnar to a rematch? This time, remember, if you let your emotions go, it can lead to mistakes and vulnerability. If you show that you're hurt, you are left open to your opponent and appear weak."_

 _Present_

Amidst the overwhelming sensation of shocking and stabbing, Apollo remembered the memory. He stopped crying, screaming, and moving. This caught Garen off guard, and he circled the Jolteon to look him in the face.

Apollo spat the rag out, and with a firm face, said, "That was a mistake." Electricity shone in his eyes.

It was as if the room was exposed to a burning bright flash, and then a giant ' _KRACKATHOOM_ ' resounded. The room which had once been a torture room now lay bleak and barren of any trace of equipment, or torturer for that manner. In the middle of the room stood Apollo, quivering, with little streaks of lightning coming off him.

Stepping out of the room, he had three Pokémon in mind of who else had made mistakes crossing paths with him. One torturer made the mistake of poking his head out from one of the rooms. Apollo flung one of the bolts radiating off of him at the peeker, and it was thrown against the wall, lifeless.

For once glad that there were no guards in the building, he made his way back to cell #427, and began feeling the walls for the shelf. Upon finding it, he grabbed all of the bottles and a hollow glass rod.

Apollo made his way back to the rooms, and entered the Rape Convicts' room. He went down the hallway until he reached the room with his cellmates' names on it. Going in, he saw that the three were all chained down to tables with their legs spread, each undergoing some torment. The torturer had his back turned, and Apollo easily took him out with a heart-stopping shock. This gained the three's attention.

Blade hissed, "Hey Toy, get us out of here!" The other two nodded in agreement.

Looking at them, Apollo wished that he could save that moment forever; the previous trio that had violently gangbanged him was now begging for his help. Scorch had a metal crank-operated expanding cylinder in his ass, Blade was getting his balls stretched out with a rope, and Blade had large metal balls inside his hole. Apollo decided to start with Scorch.

Thanks to his speed, He was winding the cranked at a rate which wasn't normal, and the dragon was squirming uncomfortably as his anal ring was about the size of an apple, and rapidly increasing. At this point, Apollo could freely move his paw around inside of the stretched ass, and each time brushed against the walls Scorch gave a yelp.

Apollo realized that the length of his mane needles was about the same size as the diameter of Scorch's anus, and he grabbed a few, and put them in. They just barely touched the walls, and another idea popped into his mind. "Ordinarily, Scorch, I would torch your insides, but I doubt that would have an affect, so I'm just going to use some of my needles in your ass. Also, I'm going to take out the expander. Have fun!" With that, he removed the cylinder and the Charizard's ass closed around the needles, causing the needles to puncture the delicate flesh. The scream that followed pierced the air even harder than the needles, and the dragon lay writhing on the table, bucking his hips and trying to get the needles out of his hole.

Shell lay trembling on his table, looking at his orange friend with fear. He didn't expect a glass tube to slide into his asshole, so when it did, he clenched and squirmed. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Apollo had planned, and the glass shattered, making the Blastoise's insides rip up, and causing a scream not quite as loud as the Charizard's.

Looking at Scorch, and then at Blade, Apollo decided the dragon's tail was long enough to reach the Venusaur. He grabbed the tail, and first lifted it, inflicting more pain on Scorch, then, pushed it towards Blade's green ass.

Not in the mood to hear more screaming, the Jolteon took a weird-smelling cloth, and drove it into the green Pokemon's throat, only giving a little room for air. He took Scorch's tail and plunged it into Blade's asshole.

After a while, the air began to smell like burning plants, and he decided it was enough. Removing the tail, he was satisfied to see it blackened and charred.

Next, he grabbed a wooden slab, and placed it under Blades balls. He was about to pull some needles when he remembered the bottles. He collected them, and adjusted the tables so that the three heads were down and bottoms up. He poured out the bottles into their assholes, and all of a sudden, their huge penises all grew and grew, until they stopped and started twitching from hunger.

Apollo pulled six needles, and stabbed two into each cock, earning more screams. He then resumed with Blade, and thrust needles into his balls, all the way through until they reached and went through the wood. He stepped back to admire his work. Admittedly, he would've never done something like this had it not been in the heat of the moment, but he was proud to have served the rapists right.

After locking the three up in the room, he walked back to where the front lobby was. Multiple guards were patrolling the area, so Apollo made his way to a staircase leading upwards.

He reached the top, and was pleased to find an open door, which led to the highest tower in the complex. He went to the edge and peeked over the edge, all of the guards in the courtyard looked tiny.

Apollo contemplated in his mind what to do. _Should I jump? I can probably use my newfound power to guide and sort of control my fall. Maybe I should aim for the wall, it's much closer._ With the wall only a few hundred feet away.

He carefully backed up, and feeling the strong winds, positioned himself upwind of the wall in hope of an extra boost. Then, he sprinted towards the edge and jumped.

Apollo flew through the air and let off a few bolts, propelling him forward even more. Approaching the wall, he extended his claws and smacked into the black surface, grunting in pain.

He dug his claws into the wall, growling as it felt like they were getting wrenched out place. He looked down, and decided maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he was yellow against black.

A decent amount of guards had noticed, and an alarm bell had sounded. He noticed that through the crowd of moving Pokémon, he saw a red one, similar to him in size shoot an arrow up the tower. As the arrow came into view, he saw it had a hook shaped head, and reaching its apex, it fastened itself to one of the poles on the tower he was previously on.

Apollo turned back to the wall and started to scramble up it, losing his footing every now and then. He looked back again, and horrified, saw that the red Pokémon had climbed up the tower, assumably by a rope attached to the arrow. Looking closer, the Pokémon appeared to be a Flareon, and Apollo realized who it was. _It's that town guard who shot me. But what's he doing all the way over here in Blackwall?_

Apollo's thoughts were interrupted by an arrow whizzing over his head and embedding itself into the stone above him. Cursing, he turned and shouted, "You missed, you mange-furred mongrel!"

The Flareon shouted back, "It was only to get you attention, now, stop moving or I'll shoot you, and I won't miss this time." Apollo only climbed faster.

The Jolteon could sense another arrow would hit him soon, so he called up some lightning and shot it towards the archer. Apollo didn't look back to see if it hit, but rather upwards to get his bearings on how far the top was. He saw another grappling arrow fly above him and hitch at the top of the wall. _Shit, if I don't climb fast enough, he'll be able to push me down!_

Despite his efforts to get up the wall faster, his adversary had made it there first, and waited for him. As Apollo pulled himself up to the top, he noted that the Flareon had put his bow on his back and drew a knife, which he raised in a battle-ready position.

He lunged towards Apollo, and the Jolteon dodged to the side, slamming down on the archer's back as he went by. This caused said Flareon to skid on his belly across the stone surface. Apollo took the offensive and pounced on his opponent, and both wrestled to be on top. The Flareon took it, but was kicked off by Apollo, whose back was to the forested hills outside the prison. The red eeveelution sprang towards Apollo, but he rolled back and pushed his attacker off, not only off him but off the platform.

As he went towards the edge to look down at his opponent, his right foreleg was wrenched from beneath him and he was dragged off the platform. The Flareon had somehow slipped a rope onto his leg without him knowing.

Both Pokémon plummeted downwards, and Apollo felt the lightning coursing through him again. He suddenly glowed with electricity, and surged forward in the air, a trail of electricity following him as he streaked across the sky, the wind causing a great resistance. After a few seconds of the burst of speed into the air, the prison got smaller and a mountain range came into view. Apollo's energy was running out, and he decided that the forest was probably the best landing site. He arced downwards towards the thick vegetation and blacked out before he hit the trees.

 **Escape from Blackwall! And a nice duel with the Flareon**

 **Apollo: Ah. You gave me powers in return for possibly the worst life a** **Pokemon could lead. Fair.**

 **I know, right? Tell your friends in Australia and Finland and Norway to keep reading this fic! Review and favorite for more content! Or not. Then I'll kind of be depressed.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enemy Chemistry

 **A/N: Buffalo here, we just hit 100 views! Congrats to Apollo for enduring all that, and making it through this with me! Please Review and** **favorite!**

Apollo came to, and noticed every bone and muscle in his body hurt. Without moving too much, he shifted his gaze to his surroundings. He was in a giant crater, with a line of broken trees just in front of him. He also noticed his nemesis was unconscious next to him, and they were still tied together

Suddenly, he felt a shock go through his body, which didn't hurt too much compared to the torture, but still stung. His collar had come off, and so had the rings around his penis, but the band on his balls still clung tightly, and he had no doubt the dildo was still inside of him. His ball ring went off, causing him to yelp, which woke the Flareon.

The red Pokémon started, and jumped up from his position. He then looked at Apollo, and relaxed. He asked, "Why aren't you moving? And what was that yelp about?" Apollo remained silent, but had a hostile look in his eyes.

The Flareon circled around the Jolteon until he found a contrast to the yellow fur, a glowing purple ring around the immobile Pokémon's testicles. He smirked and gave the ring a tug, making Apollo's breathing hitch. Grinning, he said, "Don't worry, I may have tried to kill you, but I'm not into that sexual torture stuff. Anyway, how would you like it if I broke the ring?" Apollo snorted, but dropped the hostile look for a blank stare.

The Flareon cut the ring with a single motion of his knife, then sheathed it. Apollo felt his balls released from the grip of the band. The Flareon started up again, saying, "Well Apollo, you may be suffering slight paralysis due to the trees you hit, and over exhausting your newfound powers, and I'm not the type of guy to leave the wounded. How did you happen to come upon them anyway? Your file shows nothing about you having powers, and actually, come to think on it, there's nothing much on your file at all. You're a very mysterious Pokémon, Apollo, but I imagine it's a story for another day. By the way, my name is Nicholas, the proud bow and arrow champion of Watermark and the captain of Falstaff's guard. I also…"

Apollo tuned out the rest of Nicholas's words, and thought about his mission. _Eliminate powerful figures without alerting that mysterious group of assailants, and gather information. If I can kill this guy, it will help us win the secret war! But I'm virtually hopeless without him, I can't move._

"...other then that, I'm about finished with my story. Oh, also, now that we're in free country, nobody at the town knew this about me, but I'm gay. And you, my friend, look absolutely stunning." Apollo inwardly flinched at this comment, and a little look of confusion crept into his face. "But… Seeing that you're not going anywhere anytime soon, I may or may not take advantage of you. Just a heads up! Anyway, I'm going to go see if I can't get us some food." Nicholas disappeared into the undergrowth, and left Apollo to worry about the future.

The Flareon soon returned with a branch in his mouth, Oran berries clinging to it. He set it down, and rolled a couple of berries towards the paralyzed Pokémon. "They aren't poisoned, I promise," Nicholas said, and Apollo hesitantly snuffed at the berries, then took a few in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Granted, they weren't his favorite berries, but nonetheless, he still felt satisfied after eating a few more.

Nicholas took his bow off of his back, and unstrung it. Apollo wondered how it had survived the crash. "I am going to find some suitable arrow shafts, I only have one arrow left, and the rest fell out. Don't get bored while I'm gone," Nicholas said, and dashed into the brush. Apollo fell asleep shortly after.

When he woke, Apollo was aware of a crackling fire near him, and a _shick! Shick!_ He looked towards the noise and found Nicholas carving away at a stick with his knife. Besides the Flareon was a pile of sticks, each looking close to the shape of an arrow, but without heads or feathers. Nicholas tossed the knife aside a poked the fire with the arrow. Slowly, Apollo craned his neck upward and saw the moon rising. Discovering he could move his head without too much pain, he asked, "What are you doing out here away from Falstaff? Aren't you the guard captain or something?"

"Funny you ask, I was actually transferred the morning after you arrived. Blackwall has a 3 to 1 guard to prisoner ratio, and they were a few short, so I took a Pidgeot over here. Why they would want the captain of the guard, I'm uncertain. Maybe they thought you were dangerous, but they don't see you now, do they?"

"Screw you. And I knocked you over the edge, remember?"

"But who tied a rope to you leg, one you didn't know of, and who dragged you to their death? Me. Except you did that weird flying stuff that I really don't think is possible with just lightning."

"Fair, but as you brought up, who's the one that can sort of fly? You certainly can't."

"Okay, but let's see a demonstration of your power right now, or are you too weak from that scuffle?"

Apollo tried to find his power from yesterday, he could not. Suddenly, he had an idea, and said casually, "Touch me and find out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Touch me," and seeing Nicholas's gaze drift towards his package, he said, "But don't touch my penis or balls. Those are off limits."

Disappointed, the Flareon approached his side, and Apollo gathered all the muscles in his hindquarters. As soon as Nicholas laid a paw on him, Apollo clenched his worn butthole, which agitated the dildo and caused a giant shock to ripple through the Jolteon, hurting him a bit, but the Flareon more.

Nicholas staggered back and inspected his smoking paw. The Jolteon let out a chuckle of victory which was short lived, for he felt fire inside of his ass once more, and slumped in the crater, aching from all that had happened previously.

Nicholas started, "Still tired? Me too, I'm going to get some shuteye, see you in the morning." The Flareon then turned away from Apollo, back to the fire, and drifted off into slumber.

Apollo was left to his thoughts. _Jeez, I really gotta get this thing out of my ass! What would Yomi do… Actually, that's kind of a weird thought. What would Yomi tell me to do?_ After several minutes of planning, the Jolteon had concluded that since he had no lubricant, he would shove Oran berries into his butt, then squish them and hope it would be slick enough to have the dildo come out.

He grabbed the bush with his mouth, body still aching, and tried to move his legs so that he could stuff himself, but his muscles would not work. _Maybe If I shock myself my muscles will loosen up._ He squeezed a little bit, and a sharp jolt ran throughout his body, eliciting a small grunt from the spiky Pokémon. Nonetheless, his front legs and paws were capable of moving, but his hindquarters were still disabled. Groaning, he positioned himself so his lower half was in the air and up against the side of the crater, while his head was at a low point.

His bottom half hung in the air, and Apollo leaned upwards enough so that he could grab his back legs and keep his bum down close to his head. Next he grabbed the Oran branch and got a few berries in his mouth. He took the first berry in his paw, and relieved that it was small, gently pressed it into his aching butthole. He put the next one in, then the next, and had put four in before he needed to get more.

He reached towards the branch, but sadly, there was only one left, and it was a decent sized berry. Still, Apollo placed it at his lower entrance and tried to push it in. Feeling pain, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes, the berry still balanced on his entrance, stained slightly purple from leaking juices.

Apollo suddenly felt a wet appendage drag itself across his crack and the berry, accompanied by a sticky residue left behind. He snapped his eyes open and saw the Flareon at the top of the crater, hanging down and slurping away at his ass. Nicholas then took the berry in his mouth and pressed it ever so gently into the purple and yellow asshole, and the previously pink opening swallowed the berry up. Nicholas ended by swirling his tongue around the edge of Apollo's rear entrance, then plunging it in a few times, drew back with a stained purple muzzle. Apollo looked at him in anger. "What the fuck? You're supposed to be sleeping, and didn't I say I was off limits?"

Nicholas smoothly replied, "You said penis and balls. I just tongued your _ass_ , my friend. Speaking of friend, aren't I also kind of being a good friend? I mean, you looked like you were struggling trying to put that into your butt. I only saw you struggling and in need, so I assisted. Just like this morning."

Apollo only stared back aggressively, and dragged himself to the edge of the firelight, and into shallow bushes. He clenched a little bit, and jolting again from the shock, noticed the purple goo oozing out of his rear. _So now the berries are crushed, and my insides hurt more than ever. I gotta get this thing out quick._

Apollo strained his muscles, and after a long hour of pushing, the dildo came out. His sides heaving from the effort, he looked to ground near his butt and saw all the grass around it was covered in purple juice, and the odd shaped purple dildo sat by his rear. _Arceus, it looks like I gave birth to this abomination._ With that, he swatted it away into the woods and dragged himself back to the campfire.

He found Nicholas facing away from him, murmuring slightly. Upon listening closer, he found that the sounds weren't words, but moans. The Flareon suddenly turned around, and closely following was his HUGE erection, nearly the length of Apollo's foreleg. Nicholas slowly started to walk towards the Jolteon, and said, "Look Apollo. You came here and I noticed how hot you were. Then for reason unknown, you make a loud noise which wakes me up, and I see you putting berries in your ass. I can't control myself and I sneak up on you and 'help' you with that task. At this point I have a boner, but you drag yourself off, and I'm left here to tell my dick to be patient. But you don't come back, and I have to jerk off, and that's the moment you step in here, with your asshole all lubed up? What do you _think_ I'm going to do, Apollo? Casually hide my boner and try to make amends? I'm probably going to regret this in the morning, but you led me to it, and there's no stopping me now!"

Apollo tried to drag himself away, but was pounced upon by the Flareon, and he felt that giant cock positioning itself next to his hole, and all of a sudden, the entire ten inches of Flareon cock had buried itself deep inside of Apollo, but something was off. Sure he didn't want to get fucked, but in his sexual experiences before, it had been painful, there was more pain and the Jolteon had come to tears.

But having a battle-hardened behind made the pumping in and out… pleasurable, as Nicholas's length kept rubbing down on that special lump of nerves and muscle. Then, Apollo's boner began, and it worked its way up to full length, and he devoted a paw to stroking it.

Nicholas began to hump Apollo faster, and the Jolteon's paw worker at the same pace, until finally after a final push, both came, and Apollo saw the white liquid seep out from under his belly fur. As his companion pulled out, he became aware of a warm presence in his insides, a nice contrast against the cold Oran juices.

Neither spoke for a bit, but just lay together, listening to the fire crackle. After a while, Apollo broke the silence and said, "Do you think they'll find us?"

Nicholas shook his head, and answered, "They probably think I took care of you, and after that, I'm pretty much free to do as I please since they don't need me there any more. I would like to go back to Falstaff soon, though."

"...Me too."

 **Next chapter is coming soon, I'm on a** **bread roll.**

 **Apollo: Great, someone had legitimate sex with me, not some torture shit.**

 **You got it! R/F!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost in the Forgotten Forest

After Apollo had regained his strength, he gave Nicholas a beating and broke some of his arrows. The Flareon himself didn't complain after it happened, but went to search for more arrow-worthy sticks. Again, he was left to his thoughts. _Where in the world are we? How do we get back to Falstaff?_

As soon as Nicholas came back, the Jolteon voiced his thoughts, and the Flareon took a bit of time to answer. "Well, Blackwall is twenty miles west of Falstaff, and your flight was about ten miles south, and if my calculations are correct, let's see, we're a bit over twenty-two miles from home. Providing the land is flat, which it isn't, it may take more or less time."

"Good to know. Where are we now again?"

"The forgotten forest. If you don't know why the forest is named that, it's because it's never really talked about, and not many geographic texts preserve the forest's record. Legend has it that there is another party existing in the forest, but nobody has ever proven it. Anyway, it's neutral territory so I guess we don't have to worry too much about watching our backs, but I never go anywhere uncharted without a full quiver."

"Well there's no time like the present," Apollo remarked, and the duo trotted into the thick brush.

The first hour was spent slowly making their way through a dense forest, which grew so tightly that at times, it seemed as if there was a giant dark green wall in front of them. After the hour, both were exhausted and settled down besides a grand tree. Apollo's stomach growled and his colleague's throats was parched.

"Apollo, can you run up the tree and see if there's anything around?" Asked Nicholas, and Apollo followed through with the request. He scrambled up the branches, and saw nothing but mountains of green. Something caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes. In the distance was something small and red against the trees' green, and after focusing his vision, he saw slight discoloration among the canopy of trees.

Excited, he slid down the tree trunk and informed Nicholas of his observation. The Flareon gazed in the direction of where Apollo had pointed with a faraway look in his eyes. Apollo tried to trace his vision but only saw the tree trunk, and questioned, "Do you think it could be that rumored group of Pokémon you mentioned?"

"I believe it may be, but we don't know until we see it. How about you suck on my dick while I devise a plan to get through the forest?"

"Not a chance, and how about we walk in the direction I pointed?" Apollo said, voice devoid of emotion.

With renewed energy, they set off in the direction of the red sparkle, both crashing through the undergrowth at terrific speeds. On their way, it began to rain a bit, then begin to pour, and finally, the sky started shedding gallons of water, so much that Nicholas twisted his ankle while slipping down a muddy slope, and the two had to decrease their pace.

Apollo, noticing that his friend was getting slightly annoyed by the rain, asked, "You got something against the rain?"

"It appears so. I haven't experienced rain much, but whenever I have, it's given me a feeling of annoyance."

"Well that's too bad, I love the rain. If I wanted to, I could probably electrocute the air right now, there's so much rain." Nicholas inwardly shuddered, and they kept moving.

Ten more minutes and Apollo could start to see they were approaching a brighter area of the forest, and soon enough, they felt the rain subside, and looking up, saw a woven canopy of plants fibers and leaves.

Nicholas stopped, and was about to turn to Apollo for any ideas on how to enter when they both froze at a cracking of twigs near them. "It appears we have guests," a soft and silky voice sounded out, and a female Vulpix stepped out from some bushes in front of them. "Come now, follow me into the village, we've been expecting you."

Apollo looked at Nicholas questioningly, and getting the same look back, trudged after the Vulpix. On the way, the Jolteon noticed the trees were less clustered, and he started to see some green huts. They were eventually led to a large fire surrounded by rocks, and the Vulpix said, "Wait here, I will alert the town of your presence."

As soon as she walked off, Nicholas fell backwards and grunted on the ground. Apollo stepped over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," was the Flareon's response. "My twisted ankle just hurts a bit." He got into a more comfortable position and gazed up at the grass canopy. "This must've taken a long time to build, and it's crazy, I don't see any supports anywhere!"

"Yeah," was the only thing the Jolteon said, and cast his gaze around, only to confirm that the canopy of green seemed to float. He started to notice a few Pokémon milling around the fire, some casting glances at the newcomers, and suddenly the Vulpix burst from a nearby bush, shortly followed by a middle aged Ninetails.

"Dad, there are newcomers here! Don't ya want to meet them?" The Vulpix eagerly asked.

The Ninetails gave a heavy rumbling chuckle, and said, "I do, dear Scarlett. Now," and turning to the two, said, "Apollo and Nicholas, welcome to Umbra's Village. And please, save your surprise at us knowing your names, we'll explain later. For now, would you like us to treat your wound, young Flareon?"

"O-Oh, I would like that very much, Mr…?"

"Ashbel, leader of the village, and my daughter here is Scarlett," the Ninetails said proudly, and walking over to Nicholas, waved his paw in front of the Flareon. Nicholas felt sparks dance up and down his leg, then tried to stand, he put slight weight on his foot, and then more until he found he felt no pain.

Exasperatedly, the Flareon looked up at Ashbel and said, "Wow! How did you do that?"

"Well, follow me and we will talk," the Ninetails said, and turned. "A few hundred years ago, this village was formed by a mighty Umbreon named Umbra. He and his Espeon sister possessed magical powers of creation and destruction, and his sister, who was greedy and mean tried to destroy Umbra and take his powers, but he resisted, and banished her to a desolate part of the forest, where no Pokémon would ever tread again. After this, Umbra took a mate and spread his powers to many different Pokémon, most you see right in this village, and even though he passed on long ago, legend has it his spirit floats around this realm and blesses certain Pokémon with wonderful abilities."

Apollo looked intrigued by this, and said, "What sort of powers do you and the Pokémon here have?"

"Well, you've already seen my healing ability, but an can also control fire, which is more common in Pokémon outside the village. Scarlett can extend her consciousness so her body stays in one place, but she can see many places beyond normal sight. The types of powers are divided into two groups; Creative and destructive skills. Close relatives and direct descendants of Umbra, like me, are often gifted in both styles, and I believe your lightning power is destructive magic."

Apollo nodded at this and continued walking next to Ashbel. They soon approached a larger hut, and the Ninetails said quietly, "We are approaching the village elder's hut, he is a confirmed direct descendant of Umbra's family tree, which means he possesses great powers, but be quiet, for he is very old and sensitive in the ear." Ashbel drew back some draped leaves over the entrance, and they all stepped into a large chamber, with a room branching off from it.

Apollo heard a slight murmur, then out from the other room slowly hobbled an old Umbreon with greying hairs and tired eyes.

The Umbreon surveyed the room and stopped moving when he locked eyes with Apollo. He spoke up in a sturdy voice, "Well, these are the visitors Scarlett told me about. Welcome, my name is Tybalt. Now Ashbel, won't you give Nicholas a tour of the rest of the village, I would like to talk to this fine young lad for a moment."

Respecting his wish, the Ninetails and company turned out of the hut and left. With them gone, Tybalt spoke, "I have learned of many things through looking at you. And though it is not right to violate your privacy, I have let my mind wander into your mind. You lead a sad story, Apollo. None of your misfortunes are your fault, and for those that inflicted them upon you, they have evil hearts."

"Is that a fancy way of saying that the long list of Pokémon who destroyed my asshole aren't good hearted? No offense, but I don't really need powers to see that," Apollo said a bit skeptically.

Tybalt chuckled a bit, then returned, "Fair point, but one of the reasons I kept you back from the group is that I would like to tell you about what I can do. I can heal any wound, fatal or minor, as long as the patient is willing to briefly relive every moment of pain in a few seconds." Snorting a bit, he said, "You'd think maybe my bloodline would give me no drawbacks, but low and behold, there is a drawback. Anyway, I have delved into your deepest memories and feelings, and I can help you. I know of the secret war you are fighting, and I want to offer you a fresh start. I know that every day you have felt pain from previous scars threatening to reopen, you've felt pain from those lashing every time you sit, you can't run like you used to because you hurt too much inside from the previous abuse you've taken. It isn't natural to withstand that much, even if you were raised to be a soldier. I can reset your body, even your memories if you wish."

"Look, I can't thank you enough for offering me a fresh body, but I don't exactly want to relive the feeling of getting ripped open, or impaled by a big arrow. Are you sure there isn't an alternative that doesn't involve a lot of pain?"

"There are only a few healers, and only I can reverse what happened to you. I can however, offer you pain reducing herbs. So what'll it be?"

"...gimme the herbs."

Preparations had been made, and Apollo lay on the floor, Tybalt standing over him, glowing red slightly. The elder pressed his paws against his patient, and transferred the red glow into the Jolteon.

Apollo felt everything that had ever happened to him suddenly happen in a moment. He became very cold and wet all over, his leg started to bleed, he couldn't move, his claws felt like they were wrenching themselves out of their sockets. But that was what he could bare.

All at once, he felt the burning sensation in his asshole, followed by it painstaking stretching past it's limits. He started to get electrocuted all over, and his member arose and grew to its full length, then he was shocked again. He felt equal forces trying to tear away each of his balls from the sack, and the taste of cum filled his mouth.

All of it happened it just a moment, and before he could scream, he passed out.

Tybalt stood over him and rolled a blanket over the unconscious Jolteon. He muttered a little incantation, and Apollo was enveloped in a peach colored haze. "Sleep the night away without fear of tomorrow dear Apollo, for the first time in a while."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Challenge Her

Blinking once or twice from sleep, Apollo's eyes came into focus, and they took in a large green roof above him. From his back where he lay, he rolled over and stepped out of the grass but he was in. Strong night air greeted his nostrils as he inhaled, and the cool breeze ruffled his back hair.

A crunch of leaves made his ears twitch, and he turned around. Near him, Scarlett rested, and softly said, "How was your nap? I heard Tybalt put you to sleep, and that usually has a relaxing effect when you wake up."

Recalling his dreamless slumber, he remembered how he felt so at ease with himself upon waking, not stirring once during his lack of consciousness. He leaned forward, and said,"It was great, I don't think I've slept so soundly since… well, as long as I can remember."

"Why not? Insomnia?"

Deciding it would be best not to tell her about always being on edge because of his duty as a soldier, he responded, "Something like that."

"Alright then. I'll be sure to tour you around in the morning, why don't you go back to bed now?"

"Yes mom," Apollo joked, and scurried back into the hut to escape the death glare from the Vulpix.

Morning came, and with it, a tour of the village. It was large, but not large enough to be a town, and Scarlett made sure to point out a few individuals, as well as landmarks.

"These are the dueling grounds, where Pokémon can test their skills against others." ... "See that Charmander? Her name's Inga the village jerk, but only to people our ages. She wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Ashbel."

"What's her ability?"

"I wish it was limited to her unfriendliness, but unfortunately it doesn't. She has the ability to disintegrate non living tactile objects by touching them, within a certain size. For example, she could easily make a sword or a log disappear, but a tree is out of the question. Why do you ask, wanna fight her?"

"A fight would be good. I've had a bit of downtime, and I ready to show off."

"Alright then. We have some sparring weapons near here, shall we go see to them?"

"Let's," Apollo replied, and the Vulpix lead him off to a side area of the arena. They approached a wooden shed, which was open, and saw dozens of gleaming blades and shields and other arms, as well as armor. Apollo looked up at Scarlett and she nodded.

Apollo picked his way through the greatswords, polearms, daggers, and finally, the armor and short swords. He took a set of iron studded leather armor, and removed most of the pieces that would restrict his movement. The short sword was a bit longer than his old blade, which was one foot long, whereas the new one was a half foot longer. He grabbed the sheath, holstered his sword and walked back to Scarlett.

Upon giving him a once over, she commented, "Looking good! You head to the arena and I'll inform Inga you want to duel. Sorry, but I can't come watch, my dad has chores for me to do. Good luck!"

Apollo nodded and headed to the arena, where he stood at one end of a clear patch of sand, painted white, red and green to show the playing field. He bent down and scratched the ground a bit with his claw. The sand was not your average beach sand, but packed hard into the ground so that it wasn't easy to take or disfigure the arena.

The sound of crunching made Apollo look up, and seeing the unfriendly Charmander, Inga, he got prepared for a fight. Inga wore a chainmail chestpiece and carried a large metal shield. She stopped walking at the opposite edge of the arena, and snorted. "You're the one Scarlett told me wanted to fight? What a joke, but if you want it, I'll tell you something first. There are only two rules; no going outside the boundaries and no killing. Ready to fight, kit?"

Apollo only grunted and grabbed his blade with his mouth. He rushed towards his opponent, and brought his sword down on her shield, which resulted in a loud clang, but Inga did not seem to be affected.

This time, it was her turn to attack. She spun around and used her shield to bat away another incoming strike from Apollo, and her hand began to glow and emanate a black aura. She charged at the Jolteon and extended her hand. Apollo only barely dodged, but his relief was short lived when the Charmander swung her shield down into his ribs. He grunted in pain and rolled away, dropping his sword.

Apollo slowly sat up to see the fire-type running towards him, and his instinct kicked in: he ran. He ran in a circle, keeping Inga just out of reach, until he stopped, sidestepped, and jumped over her. He searched his body for the familiar feeling, and feeling it, charged up a lightning bolt, and fired it at Inga. She had turned just in the nick of time, for her shield blocked a bit of the lightning, but the rest hit her shoulder, disabling the glowing arm, and she tumbled back.

When she got up, Apollo saw hatred and rage in her eyes, and from out of nowhere, she pulled a rapier from her shield. Apollo scrambled over to where his sword was, and picked it up. No sooner had he turned back to face his opponent she fell on him with a flurry of attacks, some unblockable, and he got cuts all over.

Then something odd happened Inga raised her rapier up for an overhead attack, which made no sense because to rapier was a stabbing weapon. Nonetheless, he got on his hind legs to block the attack.

The rapier stopped in midair and Apollo suddenly recoiled from a brute kick between the legs. _She tricked me! Fuck, that hurts!_ A second one followed up and then a third and Apollo was lying belly up on the ground clutching his testicles. His eyes leaked a few tears from the savage kicks she had inflicted on him. Between the excruciating pain, he heard a clinking noise.

His legs were suddenly grabbed, and Apollo looked up the see Inga binding him with a chain. She dragged him into the middle of the field, and growled, "Let this be a lesson, little kit. Don't cross paths with me again." She then pressed her heel into his ballsack, causing a cry of pain from Apollo.

He let out another help as she bathed her blade in the blood of a stomach wound. She moved to where Apollo couldn't see her, and he suddenly felt something sharp and wet poking his anus. Apollo screamed and tried to squirm but the chains and Inga held him tight. The tip of her rapier entered him, then so much a quarter, then a third until a trickle of blood began to leak out of his ass. Inga left the clearing without turning back.

The pain all over his body was intense as all the wrath of the gods, and Apollo felt himself begin to lose consciousness. _Stupid… me… why did I challenge her…"_


	10. Chapter 8 and a half

Chapter eight and a half: The Amazing(ly shy) Boogaloo

There was a warm presence on Apollo's lips, and when he opened his eyes, he did not expect to see a Buizel kissing him. Apollo scrambled back in shock, and stared at the weasel. The water-type stared back at him with equal surprise.

The water Pokémon stuttered, "It-it's n-not what it looks like! Just, uh, let me explain, okay?" Apollo calmed down a bit, but let him talk. "Okay, s-so I was walking in the forest on my way to the pond when I heard a commotion in the distance. I-I wondered what was going on, so I went over to th-the noise. Turns out that it was coming from the arena, and when I got there, you were unconscious with some, uh, …stuff… going on with you. You weren't in very good condition, and, uh, I thought that since there was nobody a-around, to help you, I sh-should help."

"So what does that have to do with you kissing me?" Apollo questioned.

The Buizel reddened a bit, but kept talking. "W-well, as you know, the Pokémon in this village have powers, right? My skill is being a healer, but it's an odd method. I-I transfer some of my life energy into whoever I heal by k-kissing them. The time of connection dep-depends on how serious the wounds are. But in return, my energy is always regenerating, um, that's it."

Apollo noticed there was no longer a sword in his rear, and the chains had been removed, and most of his wounds had healed. He looked up at the nervous and shy looking Buizel, and said, "Well, sorry if my appearance may have scarred you, but thank you dearly for healing my wounds. Do you have a name?"

The Buizel lowered his head. "..." something inaudible came out of the water-type's mouth.

"What was that?" Apollo asked carefully.

The orange Pokémon looked away from the Jolteon and said, "...Boogaloo. I'm really embarrassed about my name."

"Hey, don't be. I think it's adorable." At the Jolteon's comment, Boogaloo flinched and turned red in the face. "But if you really don't like it, how about a nickname?"

"Oh, I never thought about that."

"How about Boo? I think it's cute."

Once again, Boogaloo's face flushed and he slowly said, "Sure… Thank you. Would you like to come to my house? Uh- I mean- you look kind of tired, want to come to my house?"

"I'd be glad to," Apollo replied, and with such permission, Boo led the way.

While they were walking, and now that the tension had settled down a bit, Apollo began to observe Boo. Boo wasn't the manliest in stature, he had sort of a slouch and didn't prefer to look people in the eye. _Poor fella, he's super shy. I hope I can help him with that. He looks pretty young too, maybe a year or two younger than me. Well, we'll just see how it pans out._

They approached a small lake surrounded by tall trees with an island in the middle. Atop the island was a small two story beach house, with probably two rooms per floor. "There's my house," Boo said. "It's small, but cozy. Can you swim?" The Jolteon nodded and they both walked into the water and began swimming.

Upon touching the sand, Apollo watched Boo scurry inside of his house after saying, "Wait outside a moment please!" Shuffling was heard inside of the house, as well as footsteps going up the stairs. The sound of furniture moving made his ears prick, and soon the Buizel appeared by the door. "Welcome to my house! Come on in," Boo said, and started giving Apollo a tour of his home. "Here's my living room, we can light a fire if you get cold. The other room is my kitchen, and the stairs lead up to my room."

"That's cool, do you have anything to eat? I'm feeling mighty starved," Apollo said, and Boo lead him into the kitchen.

"I've got a dozen berries or so, and a bunch of fish. Do you like Aspear berries?"

"I love them!" Boo got a few Aspear berries into a bowl and carried it into the living room, where they both sat down.

Apollo began eating a berry, and the water-type looked thoughtfully down at his paws. "Is there something on your mind?" The Jolteon asked, and Boo looked up from his hands.

"I haven't really interacted with a lot of people in the village, I guess cause my parents built this house so far away from everyone, but they left the village a while ago, and I can't really help that. Anyway, I've just never interacted with someone close to my age in a while, it's… kind of nice, actually."

"Good to know! I hope I can be a good friend to you, Boo, I've only really had a few friends I would call real, and I hope you can be one of them."

Time passed on, and the two talked until it was dark out. Apollo was the first to notice the moon, and said, "Oh shoot, I don't think I can find my way back to the huts like this."

Hesitantly, Boo said, "...You can stay with me, if you want. My bed is large enough for three Pokémon, so two probably wouldn't hurt."

"Sure thing, I'll meet you up there In a moment, I'm going outside for a minute," responded the Jolteon, and stepped out the front door. The brisk air met his face and his nostrils were invaded by the lake smell. He looked out across the dark waters, and into the forest to try and find the dim light of the fire. No such blaze was found, and Apollo walked back into the house.

Apollo continued up the stairs until he walked into the bedroom. In the bed lay the Buizel, covered by blue sheets. Seeing nothing else to do, he climbed in besides the other Pokémon, and stared at the ceiling.

After a while, he heard Boo's breathing steady, and he looked over the see the Buizel's back facing him.

Apollo remembered Tybalt's words, " _I know of the secret war you are fighting, and I want to offer you a fresh start."_ He pondered over the words. _I could just forget the whole war, forget going back to Felstaff, be dead to the outer world for years, and… be_ free. _I can't remember when I felt that last, to be without an anchor. To think… A fresh start._ Apollo looked back over at Boo. _A fresh start,_ he repeated to himself.

Slowly and hesitantly, Apollo raised his arm and placed it over Boo's side. He then let it go limp so that he had effectively started to cuddle the Buizel.

 _I like this… A fresh start._


End file.
